Nushiyama Meiyuki
Nushiyama Meiyuki is a new character made by FairySina. Meiyuki is the try to 'update' FairySina's first Pretty Cure character, Nishida Megumi, to the current standarts of FairySina. Meiyuki is one of the main characters of'' Pattern Charm Pretty Cure!.'' She is a shy young girl who tends to have tears in her eyes rather fast. Meiyuki can be scared easily but also has a good sense of humor. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of bravery. Personality Meiyuki is a young girl with no confident and doesn't trust herself. She is easily hurt by others and can't hold back her tears if that happens. She is a true little crybaby, who just can't protect herself. Some people like to tease her about it, which makes everything just worse. Meiyuki is also afraid of everything and can be scared very easily by others. However, Meiyuki has a good sense of humor and has a pure smile. Meiyuki likes to make others happy, to see their smiles. Appearance Meiyuki has chocolate brown hair with dirty blonde streaks. She has her hair tied into a small side-bun, which is hold by a green ribbon. Some parts of her hair hang down, over her shoulders. Her eyes are multi-colored, having the color, sky blue, dark purple and midnight blue. Meiyuki usually wears a mint green colored top, which has puffy sleeves and frills which are all mint green colored. At the chrest, a white ribbon is tied to a bow. Meiyuki wears white pants, that reach to her knees and have lime green trims. She wears brown ankle boots that have each a little, pink ribbon at the side. Relationships *'Nushiyama Hayato' - Hayato is Meiyuki's father, who is the one who's mostly at home and taking care for Meiyuki. She has a better relationship to her father as her mother is usually at work. *'Nushiyama Naomi' - Naomi is Meiyuki's mother. She is mostly away from home as she's busy with work. *'Yoshino Koneko' Cure Helix is Nushiyama Meiyuki's Pretty Cure Alter ego. Cure Helix is the Pretty Cure of spirals, who holds the power of courage. She is the second of her team to transform. As Cure Helix, Meiyuki is stronger and braver towards any situation in life. Attacks *'Double Helix' - Double Helix is Cure Helix's first finishing attack. Tranformation "Pretty Cure! Around and Round, À la Mode!" - Pretty Cure! Around and Round, À la Mode! is the official tranformation speech used by Nushiyama Meiyuki to transform into Cure Helix in Pattern Charm Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Nushiyama comes from meaning "main", "chief" or "important", combined with meaning "mountain". So Nushiyama means "main mountain": - Meiyuki comes from meaning "sound" or "echo", combined with meaning "happiness" or "fortune". Cure Helix - A helix is a spiral.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/helix Trivia *Meiyuki shares her initials with her original version, Nishida Megumi (N.M.). Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Magenta Cures Category:Pattern Charm Pretty Cure! Category:Pattern Charm Pretty Cure! Characters